The Tale Of Conner Stole
by BookFreak112
Summary: ok so this is a sequal to The Tale Of Sarah Scott,n and i have major plans for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a short story (that will be more than one chapter) about a character that kills Sarah Scott in my ****The Tale Of Sarah Scott ****someone who dies in the blood-bath, and yes, he dies in case that's what you were hoping for. (Just not right away): P R&R**

**Conner Stole, age 14, district 11**

My plate rises, I am ready for this. I don't care if I win at this point; all I want to do is kill Sarah. If I kill Sarah I will be willing to die, but if she lives or someone else kills her, I will kill everyone here. The reason I want to kill her, that's simple, she crushed my heart to pulp, chewed it then spit it out and gave it back for me to hold onto when she left for district 4. I would not let anyone kill her; if I needed to I would protect her, and then kill her when I had the chance.

The arena rises up around me. I'm directly across from her and I'm amazed by how unaltered she looks; almost as if she just came out of 11, almost exactly like my district partner, but she has ocean blue eyes. When she was done looking at the arena she looked at everyone, but I kept my gaze on her. She was about to step off her plate but must have thought better of it. Oh, right. They put bombs by our feet and if you step off too early they'll blow any you'll be out before the games even start.

I look around for a moment when my plate is at the same level as the ground. Directly in front of me is a jungle, which looked slightly looked like the amazon would, or at least how it's been described to me as. To my left was a field of wild flowers and other gasses, looking how the grate plain would. My right was an ocean, as mesmerizing as Sarah's eyes… wait what did I just think! I hate her; I'm going to kill her, no time for thoughts like that. Behind me was a large wasteland, the bones of long dead animals and trees that look as white as the sand around it. They must have looked like her dark hair at some point, before the games. Ach! I'm thinking of her again! Why do I keep doing that?

I shake my head to clear it for a moment. I brace myself to run and see many doing the same. We wait. 5,4,3. I wonder if she remembers me. 2,1. and there it sounds. I run just a moment late, and keep running until I'm at the golden corn-o-copia that was half way between us. She gets there first and grabs a bronze sword, and a belt of knives.

I had to block her out for a moment I grab a bow and a sheath of arrows and start killing the people that are too close, a boy here a girl there. Not wanting to kill her yet I don't look in her general direction, I keep my back turned to her. I was going to kill her slowly for all the pain she caused me.

I turn back to her after killing about 4 tributes and gasp. Her district partner had her underfoot and was grabbing a knife from his belt! I grabbed an arrow, aimed, fire. He would not get the pleasure of killing her, that prize was for me, and me only! He fell over on top of her with the golden arrow still in his heart, and I would help her get him off but I saw movement in the corner of my eyes. I turned and shot not bothering to know who it was.

When I turned back to her she was standing but she was just staring at me. I thought about asking her for a truce but thought better of it; she had already proven herself weak to me. I felt bad for her, she must not remember me. Her parents will when I go through the victory tour, they'll remember me as the one who killed there child in the games. But truce or no truce I was going to kill her for all she did to me, I opened my heart and she rejected then moved! I mean I would have done the same but that's not the point.

"Conner?" So she dose remember me from 11, now. I decided I would kill her slowly, very slowly. I shot her I the leg and she tried to stay up but after a moment she fell. She was probably under shock that I would do that to her because she hadn't tried to drew a weapon yet. This was too easy, and that's when the realization crept into her features; she remembered me now.

Her begs for me not to kill her were more frantic now; she knew I had the reason but was hoping I didn't have the strength. She thought I was weak! She thought I would have mercy on her! She thought she could win this didn't she! I guess I didn't have to savor the moment this would fill me with joy to no end! I was planning on dragging her into the forest and killing her slowly, but this was too funny!

I turned to moment and hit another tribute, only to turn back to her and send the next arrow flying. It hit her heart and she mumbled something I didn't quite catch.

"A heart for a heart." I said clear enough for the tribute next to me to hear. I turned to the tribute. It was my district partner, Alexandra Zefera. I looked her in the eye and she nodded. "Truce" I said and she nodded again.

After that we ran in to the woods and were looking for a tall tree when we heard the crunch of leafs. We slimed a taller tree until we were about 30 feet up. That's when the carriers stepped into view. There was the boy and girl from 1 (who were holding hands), the girl from 2, the boy from 3 (which I thought was odd because the 3 tributes aren't usually let in) and both from 13.

"Hey Jeff!" Alex shouted "Looks like you got over me really quickly!" I had heard that they kissed during training, but I didn't think it was true. Guess I was wrong.

"Nice to see you too Alex!" the boy from 1 (who was still holding the girls hand) shouted back. "Why don't you come down here so we can talk?" she looked at me and I nodded, we should stay here where we have the advantage, but we would do it anyway.

"As long as it's private. Just between me and you. If we're going to talk I want two things: the little bitch away and my boyfriend safe." She glared at him. Wait what! When did I become her boyfriend? Did I want to be? She turned to me and whispered, "Please play along, unless you want to be a puddle of blood." She winked and leaned in, after glaring at the district one girl. Then she kissed me, just a little peck on the cheek, but still a kiss.

"Fine, come down." He turned to the girl who was half glaring at Alex, half looking at Jeff with a sympathetic look. Not an attractive combination. "Keep him safe and I'll get this over with." She nodded then jumped over to the trunk of the tree.

"Be safe and smart" she said, before kissing me on the cheek and jumping from branch to branch. I had just reached the base of the tree when the boy from district 3 glared at me like he would be chopping my head off if it weren't for Alex.

"What!" I yelled. He was giving me the creeps. But then again all of them did. The girl from 1, that was pretty hot I might add, was glaring at me like I had just shot her favorite kitten and would do the same to me. The couple from district 13 was making out and I felt like an intruder for it. But the girl from 2 just stared at me like I had grown a 3rd eye.

"How do you do it? Stay with her I mean. You do know what she did don't you? During training that is" it was my turn to look at 2 like she grew a 3rd eye. I didn't know the whole time I was thinking about how I would kill Sarah. "She was always talking about how you did these amazing things and when Jeff kissed her still all she would talk about is you. She's sort of obsessive, don't you think? I mean during training all she did was stare at you."

"Uh, wow. I wasn't paying attention. I had other girls to think about." I said my cheeks getting hot.

"Like who? Who could be more important than your girlfriend?" the girl from one said.

"Well most of my time was consumed by thinking of the best way to kill Sarah, so…" I replied not liking where this was going. It was none of their business anyway.

"What's so special about Sarah?" the boy from 3 asked, he looked slightly interested and slightly like he wished he were dead.

"It's none of your business, I just had an extra reason I wanted to kill her. And if anyone was going to stop me, or keep me from thinking about it, I would kill them, like her district partner. Fisher, I think it was."

"So you have nothing planed? "The girl from 13 asked. I had just realized they were staring at me too now.

"No, honestly didn't think I would live this long. My plan was kill Sarah, die. The games can have only one victor. Why can't it be one of you?" I asked I was tired of the interrogation.

"Wow, lame. Jasper, why don't you tell him the rules, again?" She sighed.

"The rule is that if the last remaining tributes are from the same district they can both live. You should actually listen sometimes, it pays off later." Jasper (the boy from district 13) replied with a no-dah sound to it.

"So that's why she hasn't tried to kill me yet?" I know it was a stupid question, but I just had to ask. I can never keep my mouth shut.

"No, the reason she doesn't want to kill you is because she likes you. You should have heard half the things she said about you." The girl from 1 said and the others started chuckling. I'm going to have a long talk with Alex after this.

"Great. What kind of things did she say?" I moaned. Jasper grinned.

"Well nothing much, just where you live, your locker com, all your passwords, things like that. Oh and other disturbing things." He smiled at the last part. I was doomed. How did she know all that?

Something moved to my left and we all turned. It came closer. I drew my bow, district 1 drew her sword, district 2 got 3 daggers out of her jacket, district 3 pulled his spear above his head, and both from 13 drew their bows as well. We heard it come closer with increasing speed. I didn't know if I should shoot or wait a moment longer, but I wasn't going to be the first to snap.

"I told you already, there's nothing to talk about!" Alex screamed. We all dramatically relaxed. It was just Alex. She burst through the underbrush and I was amazed by how fast her appearance had changed. Her eyes and cheeks were all red and puffy, she had obviously been crying and instead of her upbeat head high posture she was droopy and her head hanged low. We all lowered our weapons.

"Alex, are you ok?" I ask running up to her. If I'm going to play along I might as well play it right. I hugged her close and then pull her away. I wink at her and she nods slightly. I was doing just fine. "What happened? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" she smiles slightly and then goes back to her performance.

"No, I'm not ok. That jerk tried to… tried to… to..." she tried. She actually looked worried. What if this wasn't a performance? Did she really mean it? I don't have time to think about that.

"Ok well talk about it later lets go." She hugged me again, and muttered something I didn't get. "What?"

"Thank you" she looked up at me. Her dark silver-blue eyes stared into mine, and I felt slightly sick that I had had doubts about her not 10 minutes ago. I leaned in and she rose up on her tippy toes. Our faces were only about an inch apart when there was a movement from the underbrush Alex had just come from.

"I wasn't done talking yet!" Jeff yelled as he burst through the underbrush. Alex and I pulled apart, startled. He glared over at me. I glared back and smiled to Alex and let go. She followed my example and followed my gaze over to Jeff.

Me and Jeff had a stare down and suddenly he had his sword drawn and was charging with a cry of war on his lips. I pushed Alex back and drew my arrow. I let it fly, after aiming it at his heart. He didn't really see it coming and he stopped mid-step with the arrow in his chest. I had to stop myself from laughing as he fell over.

His girlfriend screamed with rage and terror and charged. No weapon in hand, she was aiming her fist for my face. I dodged the first blow and punched her in the gut. She fell over, stunned. The girl from 2 with her daggers in hand charged, I shot her before she got close enough for a god shot. Both from 13 were dead due to Alex's arrow. But the boy from three was out of sight by now. I ran over to the 1 girl after grabbing a dagger from the girl from 2.

"Please don't kill me!" she wailed. "I promised my brother I would come home. I can't break that promise, I pinkie swore! "She started balling, gasping for air.

"I made that same promise to my mom, she lost one child to the games, she's not going to lose another!" I shout as the arrow hits her eye. Katniss would be proud. "We better go," Crap, I forgot about that stupid 3 kid. I look around for him, nowhere; this is bad, "before 3 gets back." We run to the end of the clearing and to the stream. But I stop in the middle.

"Ya know what? I made that promise too, but I promised to my whole district that I would be there victor. I look forward to the victory tour. The sad, miserable faces of your family, all staring up at the boy who killed their child will be so fulfilling. How many brothers and sisters do you have?" he says with a wicked smirk on his face. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him.

"I had just one brother who died in the games last year. But you know what will be fun? Making you pay for that last statement." He would not do that. "I'm going to kill you before that ever happens." I truly intend to. "And see your families look of distain and sorrow and I'm going to love it." I smirk, because this seems to hit a nerve. He steps back even though I haven't attacked yet.

"I don't have a family, I live in a home. So I guess you won't have that pleasure." He shakes his head as if to ward off his thoughts. "Good thing too, they were weak like you."

"Did you just call me weak?" I make a chocking sound. Then start laughing so hard I'm almost brought to tears. "You've got to be kidding me!" I take some deep breaths, and give Alex a small wave back from behind me so he can't see.

We both know he can use that spear, as well as the net he has slung over his shoulder. I wanted her safe because I wanted her to live; this is what I meant when I said I was ready to die after I killed Sarah. If it came to it, I could stall him long enough for her to get away. I fully intended to die now but I didn't want him knowing that.

"I'm not the one who's jealous of me for having a family. I have a family and you don't, so what. I still want to kill you just as much. I didn't trust the way you looked at me earlier. And I hate to kill you after getting to trust you, but this is the hunger games, baby." I taunt him.

He steps closer and drops his spear and net. "Fair fight" he says through clenched teeth. "I may kill you but I want to do it fair. "He smirks and smiles an evil smile. This will not end in my favor.

I drop my bow and Alex glances in my direction. She makes a movement by swinging an invisible coat off her shoulder, and then she tosses it. I realize what she wants. She knows I only want to distract him so she can get away before both of us are dead. She wants my arrows. I take the sheath from my shoulder and tossed it at her. The boy glares back at her giving me enough time to tackle him.

"See you later Kyle." She shouts as me and "Kyle" through punches at each other. It happens in a mill- second. One second I was on top of him hitting him as much as I could, then he's over me and he's beating my temple with a stone.

"I can't wait to see you parents, losing their second child to the games." He smiled again, right before I almost went under. I was just a piece of their games again. It's like playing chess. But in this game only one person remains in the arena if the team is to win.

"Don't be the players in chess," I say weakly, trying hard to stay conscious. "don't just be another child who dies in the games." I see realization dawn in his eyes, but before he can stop his swing, he hits me again. I can't hold on any longer, I go under.

**Ok I did it, I killed him… or did i? Me thinks you might want to get ****10 different people**** to ****R&R**** and see what me do to Conner. Is he dead, or is me keeping him alive for reason? Get me the reviews and you will see. Hehehe. ; D**


	2. AN

**No one has reviewed! I feel so hated! I don't have even 1 review! I think I might just drop this story and call it finished! Unless I receive 10 reviews soon I will just drop the story. Because if no one will read it than what good is it? Yes u do not know, see? So I want 10 reviews and then I might think about continuing the story. So R&R or I will just drop it and call it done.**

**Yes you need the button right under here. Just click it already!**


End file.
